The Next Generation
by SpolkaSpots
Summary: Alex Rider was a good spy. He was the best, but now he's dead and the world needs him. So 12 years later he was cloned. More than once. They continue to work but for different organizations in the US, England, Russia, Japan, Mexico, and Australia.
1. Introduction

Hey! This is my first story and it's my first chapter. This is just an introduction like the books. They always have those little beginning parts. So PPLLEEAASSEE enjoy!

#!$#&#

Mrs. Jones stood near the door with a grim look on her face. Alex Rider had been shot. His doctors, the best in the world, had pronounced him dead. That wasn't a good enough answer for her. She was going to catch that bastard who shot Alex. Mrs. Jones sighed. Without Agent Blunt's approval she could never launch that kind of mission. Agent Blunt was already looking for a replacement for Alex.

&$&$&$&$

"Now doctor are you sure you know how to do this? You're sure it will be a success?" The doctor grunted but made no other sound. Slowly and carefully the doctor removed a test tube from the rack. He pulled out a needle and sucked up a bit of the blue substance. Then even more carefully the doctor inserted the needle into the egg of the woman lying in the next room. The doctor nodded and handed it to the nurse. She promptly disappeared through the door the woman's room.

The doctor nodded again and began the process again. Twelve timed he repeated the operation. Twelve eggs were implanted in twelve women. Agent Blunt sighed in relief. The organizations would be quite pleased. The women were released from the lab and black sedans and escalades picked them up one by one. The doctor nodded and scuttled off to his next project, insuring that Britain's own child survived the pregnancy. They both knew that if the child wasn't moved to a safe location immediately the Carrier might be harmed. The Carrier was Mrs. Jones. She was a strong woman and it was believed that she would survive the birth. Truth be told Agent Blunt was afraid for her.

&$&$&$&$

9 months later only six children survived the birth. Four girls and two boys were given birth to healthily. Five of the children never made it past their Carriers womb. Five women were killed in an attempt to control the only teen agent. The other child, a boy, was strangled with his umbilical cord by a paid off doctor. The remaining children were named; Madison, Ashling, Aleksandr, Sadie, Octavio, and Moeka.

&$&$&$&$

If you liked that little taste, review and tell me. If you didn't… well still review and tell me!

Love always,

Andie


	2. Madison, CIA

Hey! I'm back with my first "chapter". I'm having trouble with the intelligence agency names of other countries… does that make sense? Lol, I hope so. I know: CIA, M16, ASIO, and SVR for sure. I think SAIS is Mexican intelligence but I have NO idea about Japan. So if you know… please, please tell me!

&$&$&$&$

She pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail. If she didn't the harsh wind would blow her hair so much she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Slowly she edged her body over the side of the cliff rocks scraping her covered legs. Rock climbing wasn't a very difficult thing to master it was one of the easier climbing sports she had learned. She slid her night vision goggles over her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she released her tight hold on the rope. She went sliding away into the darkness…

"Excuse me miss? Could you tell me how to get to the biotech lab 2? My mom brought me to work but I got lost looking for the bathroom." The blonde girl spoke in Russian. The secretary looked up. She was getting sick of these kids running around. Stupid bring your daughter to work day. At least she didn't have to deal with the boys too.

"Uh huh, if you go down that corridor (she pointed) take the second hall on your left. Then the biotech lab 2 is the third on your right."

"Thank you so much modelo." The young girl walked confidently towards the corridor and disappeared a second later. It took the secretary exactly 2 minutes and 37 seconds to realize she had been tricked. Modelo was Portuguese. No Russian girl in their right mind spoke Portuguese, but then again that girl didn't have a Russian accent. Her accent was…

The secretary didn't have time to finish her thought. The building exploded.

"Good job Madison. We're very proud of your recent work." The bubbly man was the perfect definition of middle-aged. His middle section was portly and his retreating hairline was turning gray. Even though his body was less than perfect his brain was smarter than most people on the Earth. The blonde girl received a lot of compliments from Mr. Staples. He never seemed to have a single bad thing to say.

"Thank you Mr. Staples", murmured the young girl. "I'd like to go home now. I'm quite tired."

"Of course you are dear. I'll call a cab to come pick you up." For a moment Madison thought that Mr. Staples smile had faltered. She shook her head and chalked it up to exhaustion. She slowly rose to her feet and left the room.

"What do we really know about Madison Johnson, Mrs. Carver?" His smile faded leaving a cold hard mask behind.

"You mean about her personal life Mr. Staples?" said the old woman. She had a tight gray bun and glasses, like a librarian. Mr. Staples knew that no matter what she looked like she could kill him in an instant. He never forgot that. It wasn't easy to forget. He'd seen her kill and question many agents in his day. He shook off those thoughts and spun his chair around to face her.

"Yes Mrs. Carver, her personal life."

"She doesn't have one Mr. Staples. No friends, no family, no pets, or boyfriends." Mr. Staples smiled a different smile than the one he had shown Madison. This smile was cold and cruel.

"Good, no one to miss her then."

&#$

Madison stepped out of the building pretending to be a lawyer's office. In fact the building was home to the CIA, the Central Intelligence Agency of the US. She was a secret agent for them. Madison was 14 years old. She was the only secret agent of her age as she was reminded frequently by Mr. Staples and Mrs. Carver, the heads of the CIA covert operations.

She knew the cab was a setup. Mr. Staples hated her. He had never been a field agent and maybe he was jealous. She pushed aside those thoughts and shoved her hands into her blue Nike sports jacket. It was warm in Miami but her last mission had given her the shivers. Madison knew in her heart that no one in that building could have survived the explosion. Even the little girls who were at work with their parents weren't spared. She wanted to cry when she thought about it.

Madison also knew why they wanted her dead. She had screwed up; no she had royally screwed up. On her way out of the facility she had run into a Russian SVR (foreign intelligence agency) agent. Aleksandr Gorbachyov was his name. Madison had escaped, but she knew that Alexsandr would never forget her face.

"Scusilo signora ma avete ordinato la carrozza?" When the cab driver saw she didn't understand he tried again.

"Cab for you?" Madison smiled and shook her head no. The driver looked disappointed but was already searching for the lady his cab had been called for. Madison walked away not knowing where she was headed.

Madison stopped at the ATM and inserted Mr. Staples card and pin number. She took out $200 which was the maximum and stuffed the card into her pocket. Then she pulled out Mr. Staples three other bank cards. She inserted each one and withdrew the maximum $200. She stuffed all 4 cards in her pocket and counted the $800 she had in twenties. Satisfied she stuffed it in her jacket and walked off down the street.

Madison went into the closest 24 hour Walgreen's. She grabbed a backpack, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, and a red hair dye box. Her total was $100. Madison paid and went into the restroom. She knew that every police, FBI, and CIA agent would be looking for her in a matter of hours.

When she left the Walgreen's her hair was red. It was now half an hour past midnight and Madison made her way to the ATM. She again withdrew $800 from the accounts.

"Excuse me miss, but do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Madison knew that voice. She recognized it because it sounded exactly like hers…


	3. Sadie, M16

She had been watching him. She never took her eyes off him once. 16 hours had passed and a less caffeinated person would have fallen asleep, would have faltered. It wasn't that she wasn't bored; she wanted to scream at him to do something more interesting than playing virtual table tennis. Her training wouldn't let her though. It wouldn't even let her wonder why she was watching him, this Aleksandr Gorbachyov boy. He looked so much like her Sadie had to wonder if he was her brother. She shook that nonsense out of her head immediately though. Surely Mrs. Jones would have told her if she had a brother.

Sadie narrowed her brown eyes profiling the man who had just walked in the room. He was tall. This new man looked handsome, but dangerous. Then she gasped. He looked a lot like Yassen Gregorovich. Not the original Yassen Gregorovich of course but his clone. She hit the red Nike symbol on her shoes. She could almost imagine an invisible signal leaving her shoes and shooting straight towards M16 headquarters. It was the distress call. She had been told to hit it if anyone "dangerous" appeared. Slowly Sadie drew her gun and aimed at Yassen. If he did anything threatening she would shoot. Sadie could deal with the consequence later, much later.

&$&$

"You've got to understand Sadie we're so grateful for what you did, but did you have to shoot him there?" Agent Alan Blunt had seen a lot in his day. He'd dealt with some of the most difficult agents in the world. He had never, ever seen an agent who was this… imaginative?

"Where was that sir?" She seemed generally inquisitive. That was probably what terrified him the most.

"In his um… uh…" Mrs. Jones finished for him.

"In his genitals." Agent Blunt had seen a lot in his day, but shooting a man in his balls? He winced. That sounded awfully painful. Agent Blunt had been a cold man. He had his work and no emotions from it. Then that bloody girl came along. Before he had had to work to get emotional about anything, but now he just wished he could drown that bloody girl. Sadie even looked like she thought it was funny!

"It's not funny!" Agent Blunt felt like crying. He shuddered. He was going to have nightmares imagining that she was coming after him too. Mrs. Jones took over for him.

"Sadie, did you aim there?" Sadie's soft giggle flooded the room.

"Ancient societies had laws that said 'an eye for an eye'. That's all I did." Agent Blunt wasn't sure that he wanted to know who Yassen had shot there. Sadie seemed to read his mind.

"The boy you sent me to watch. Yassen shot his body guard. Then I shot Yassen." Now imagine a bunch of SAS pilots running in. Not a pretty picture. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to the Prime Minister.

"Sadie… I don't know what to say to you." It was true. Blunt was at a loss for words. "But I think you need to learn more respect for" Blunt coughed uncomfortably "men in general." She gave him that innocent smile.

"Yes sir." Agent Blunt sighed heavily.

"You can go Sadie."

$$&#$&

Sadie sucked on chocolate cigarettes thinking about Agent Blunt. She didn't enjoy sucking up to him, but she knew it would help her someday. Sadie slowly twirled her blonde hair around her finger. She had seen an interesting looking file on Agent Blunt's desk. It was codenamed "Clone Agents: Alex Rider". She had heard about the infamous Alex Rider. He had been the first teen spy. Her work was always compared to his. It really irked her.

Sadie crunched the last of her cigarettes and dusted off her hands. She stood up slowly and began to head back towards M16. She hated being irked.

&))(#$

Ok. I know it took awhile for me to update but the stupid fanfiction site wouldn't let me upload. Please review. If you have ideas about where I might take this I'm all open. I have a couple ideas about where I'm gonna take this but I'm always open to suggestions.

Love always,

Andie


	4. Aleksandr, SRV

HHHEEEYYY! Omg, today is my b-day (March 27)! I'm really excited. I got a pink razr phone. I hope you like this chapter. Like I said if you know the intelligence agency names of Mexico or Japan, please give me a hollar. Thanks to every one who reviewed!

&$&$&$&$&$

Aleksandr Gorbachyov was a simple boy. He did what he was told. If they told him to play table tennis, he would play table tennis. If they told him to shoot a man (or woman or child) he would shoot. The week had been very strange though. He wasn't too sure he could remain simple anymore. First the business with the American girl Madison and then that British girl who shot Yassen, it was a lot to take in. Both of them had looked so much like him he had had to wonder… but no. He would have been told.

Aleksandr slowly stood from his padded love sac and moved towards the computer. There was a simple way to find his answer. After all, Aleksandr was a simple boy.

&$&$&$&$&$

General Gorgishk was a powerful man. He held the ear of the Russian president and controlled Russia's only teen spy, Aleksandr. He had been the one to train the boy. The general was a fit man. He never let himself get out of shape. He was tall with a gray buzz cut and fading amber eyes that held nothing in them.

Aleksandr flung open the door and gave a cold, cruel look to the servant standing on the other side. He continued towards General Gorgishk's main office despite the protests of the servants. He had never been here unless summoned. The information he had learned however called for another course of action. Flinging open the General's door he stood in shock. The American girl was there. At least she looked American.

"Aleksandr, welcome. I'm afraid you've caught me at a bad moment." The general spoke condescendingly to him. "Please, meet Raina Petrovich. She works for the Black Widow organization. I'm sure you've heard of them. Raina this is Aleksandr Gorbachyov. He works for us." Raina nodded briefly then turned back to the map the general had been discussing. Gorgishk turned away from Aleksandr and continued his conversation. Aleksandr felt fury roll through him like a thunder cloud.

"You knew the American girl and the British girl were my sisters. Yet you did not tell me." He yelled it in English hoping that Raina would not understand. When neither of them reacted he felt the fury melting his bones. He would not be ignored.

"Tell me the truth General." This time he spoke in Russian not caring if the girl understood. "You knew about my sisters and brothers. Yet you didn't feel the need to tell me?" The general finally looked up. He had the same look on his face when he told Aleksandr who he was going to kill next.

"The information was classified. You did not have the need to know." Aleksandr drew his gun and aimed it at the General.

"Well you will tell me now." The General offered him a cold laugh. He turned to face Aleksandr completely.

"Shoot me then Aleks. You don't have the clearance to know." Aleksandr faltered at the sound of his childhood nickname. Then he hardened. He had had no childhood because of that man. His life was all about becoming a spy. Deep in his mind Aleksandr had wondered if his childhood would have been better if his parents had survived his birth.

Aleksandr took a deep breath.

"You have one last chance to confess. Do so now or I will shoot you." When the General didn't reply Aleksandr released all his oxygen. "Very well." Aleksandr pulled the trigger. "Goodbye."

&$&$&$&$

Aleksandr was a simple boy. Revenge was a concept that had taken him awhile to grasp. Then the General had explained it to him.

"When some one kills some one you respect or admire, you shoot the bastard straight to hell."

He had taken the lesson to heart. He shot the General 13 times. 13 was an unlucky number. He figured it would bring the General bad luck. After all, Aleksandr was a simple boy.


	5. Ashling, C3

Ok. Sorry it took me so long to update but it was my b-day and I was lazy… plus I went to Arizona so… ok! I know it's not a good excuse but I'm sorry.

Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed and thanks for letting me know about the Irish and Mexican "CIA" group thing… lol ok. This one is gonna be longer! I hope…

&$&$&$&$

Madison spun around. Staring at her was a girl a bit taller than herself. She had brown hair and the same blue eyes as Madison. For a moment both girls stood there shocked. Madison recovered first. She pulled out a Beretta 92FS and aimed for the girl.

"Back away slowly. Very slowly. Put your hands on your head and turn around." As the girl complied Madison eyed her surroundings. They weren't quite out in public, but who knew if some one would see. She had to make this fast.

"Now you're going to answer some questions for me." Madison waited for the girl to nod and then continued. "What's your name?"

"Ashling. Ashling Abercrombie." Madison nodded.

"Abercrombie? As in Abercrombie and Fitch?" Ashling whipped her head around and glared. Madison cleared her throat

"Who do you work for? Who sent you?" Ashling took a deep breath and answered.

"Ireland's C3. You know the intelligence agency. They sent me." Madison frowned. She had had no idea that Ireland had an intelligence agency, but now that she thought about it Ashling did have an Irish twang in her voice.

"For what? What was your mission?" Ashling seemed to slump now. She looked exhausted.

"To bring you in." Madison tightened her grip on her Beretta and frowned. "Bring you in" could mean a lot of things. She wasn't going to assume.

"What do you mean?" Ashling rolled her eyes as though dealing with an annoying little sister.

"We need your help. We're gathering all the teen agents from around the world. Our past needs to be explained. Then we have a mission." Madison shook her head. There was no way that there was more than one teen agent, absolutely NO way.

"How many of these 'teen agents' are there?" Ashling bit her lip. That tugged at Madison's memory. Where had she seen that before?

"About six or seven." Madison's mind numbed. Six or seven? She had been led to believe that there was no other teen spy, but herself.

"What… what are their names", she managed to spit out. Ashling turned around to face Madison completely.

"Madison, Ashling, Aleksandr, Sadie, Moeka, and Octavio are the names. There are six of us. Maybe seven, but Mr. Blunt isn't sure if Raina Petrovich is one of us." One of us, thought Madison. This had to be a trap. She raised her Beretta and slowly began to back away.

"What were you supposed to do with me when you found me?" Ashling turned around and smirked. Madison clicked off the safety on her gun.

"What are you doing? Turn back around. NOW!" Ashling sauntered towards her as Madison backed into a very hard something or other.

"My job Miss Madison was to distract you." Madison shuddered and collapsed to the ground as a needle was shoved in her neck and a sleeping drug was injected into her system.

"You did a job well done Mr. Gorbachyov and Miss Abercrombie. Now bring her in. The next target is Sadie Jones with the MI3" Ashling nodded at Aleksandr to pick up Madison.

"Yes ma'am. We will be dropping target 3 at the drop off point in approximately three minutes 46 seconds." She flicked off her walky-talky and slid it into her backpack. Nodding again to Aleksandr they crossed the dark street and disappeared into the dark alley.


	6. Working Together

A deafening silence hung over the dark building. The gothic architecture was scary enough in the day time with its' 25 unique gargoyles, but at night the building seemed to scream about the evil deeds done inside. Evil deeds might perhaps be the wrong word, evil decisions was more like it.

Everyday a small council of men met inside this building and deliberated on the assassination of powerful and insignificant men. It could be just one man or a huge population; it didn't matter to the council.

Ashling stood in front of the depressing building shivering. She wrapped her large winter coat around herself in an attempt to keep warm. She was use to the temperature, Ireland land a similar climate to Britain, but she found that she was uncontrollably cold just looking at the building she had to go in.

"I vill vollow you." murmured the boy to her left. Ashling glanced at him and smiled softly. She was glad to have Alessandr with her, even with his nearly incomprehensible accent and deadly impatience. Gathering her courage she pushed through the revolving door.

As the sound of passing cars and other night time sounds faded, Ashling began to panic. She didn't do well with small spaces. Finally she her agony ended as she burst through into the lobby. She doubled over and groaned.

"Lord please give me the strength to carry on." She managed to whisper to herself. Alessandr appeared beside her.

"Ar' you veady?" Alessandr questioned in a heavy accent.

"No!" she snarled back at him. She took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." She muttered.

"At vleast ve do nawt hav' to vuse sheep tricks."

"I didn't understand a word of that."

"I tolt you-

"Just shut up."

"Hokay."

Alessandr made his way slowly to receptionist and rapped smartly on the desk. He began speaking very animatedly in Russian as the poor lady attempted to understand. Ashling however had no such problem. She heard Alessandr complain about how girls didn't have enough meat on their bones before she slipped down the closest hallway.

Walking quickly Ashling went over the map she had memorized in her mind.

"Left turn… right here… a little farther… one more right… Ah! Here we are!"

Ashling stopped and glanced about the semi-lit hallway with its' beige wall and fancy stone floors. Seeing no one about she knelt and pulled out a few tools from their hiding spot in the soles of her shoes. Working quickly Ashling yanked off the grid that led to the ventilation system. Ashling wiggled into the shaft and pulled the grid lightly back into place.

Then taking a deep breath, she said a quick prayer to her God and crawled away into the looming darkness.

$&

Alessandr was a simple boy.

"Just yell at the secretary in Russian. She won't understand." They had told him.

"What should I say?" He asked in Russian. They had smiled and told him he could say anything. So here he was yelling at some lady about how he absolutely DESPISED skinny women and praying that she didn't get a translator any time soon. He didn't know what he would do if they did find a translator.


End file.
